greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Opto309v
History Origin Opto309v earned his power ring during the assault of his home planet by Lady Styx. Against all odds, he pushed Styx's armies back, saving countless lives and overcoming his fears. While in pursuit of an intergalactic bounty hunter, Opto309v picked up a signal that the hunter's ship had self destructed. Tracing the signal back to the source, Opto309v and his fellow Green Lantern Mogo discovered the heavily damaged starship of Adam Strange and Starfire fighting to pull their ship out from the gravity of an enormous star. The two heroes were part of the strike force of superhumans who were sent into space to battle Alexander Luthor during the Infinite Crisis and, along with Animal Man, had endured an exhaustive journey across the universe. They were attacked by the same bounty hunter that Opto309v was tracking, leading the Lanterns to discover them moments before the ship succumbed to a fiery death. Opto309v stabilized the crippled ship while the Lantern planet Mogo guided it to a safe landing in Mogo's ocean. Opto309v accompanied Adam Strange and Starfire back home to Rann where they could recover from their ordeal and be debriefed about their encounter with Lady Styx by Opto309v and Earth Lantern John Stewart. Opto309v questioned Strange insistently, perhaps due to his own planet's encounter with the deadly alien horde, however, he relented when Stewart suggest that they allow Strange to be alone with his family. The two Lanterns then volunteered to put a stop to the siege of the city by flame giants, who had capitalized on Strange's absence from Rann. Opto309v continued his career as a Green Lantern fighting and surviving the Sinestro Corps War. His next prominent detail was to accompany the Alpha Lanterns to Earth to investigate a 10-11, the murder of a god. The New God Orion was found dead and the Guardians of the Universe ordered an immediate investigation of the crime. The Alpha Lanterns sealed off Earth from space travel and took control of the crime scene, clashing with the Earth heroes who had launched their own investigation. When Opto309v met up with John Stewart at the crime scene, the Earth Lantern was mysteriously attacked. John survived but was incapable of naming his assailant. The Alpha Lanterns immediately suspected and arrested Hal Jordan due to his history as Parallax. Their suspicions were only strengthened by Jordan's inability to recall his whereabouts during the attack. Jordan surrendered and was transported to Oa for trial. The Lanterns were unaware, at this time, that Alpha Lantern Krakken had been possessed by the evil New God Granny Goodness as part of Darksied's plan to spread the Anti-Life Equation across the cosmos. To resurrect themselves, Darkseid and his New Gods took possession of a series of unwilling victims, moving from body to body when their host body burned out. While the Anti-Life Equation spread worldwide, the New Gods fortified their operations in an underground lair in Bludhaven. Through a series of genetic experiments on humans and animals, they created new bodies to house their villainous souls. Kalibak, housed in a newly cloned body of a man-tiger, stood over the lifeless body of Opto309v, feasting on the Green Lantern's detached arm. Although it is unknown whether Kalibak had possessed Opto309v or if he fell victim to the invading New Gods, Opto309v served bravely in the Green Lantern Corps and died in the line of duty. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Former: *Green Lantern Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons Former: *Green Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Opto309v *http://www.comicvine.com/opto309v/29-57503/ Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members